A YamaGoku Christmas
by Takahashi Rei
Summary: Right before Christmas, Gokudera runs off somewhere, leaving poor Yamamoto all alone. All that and Yamamoto is more than depressed. 8059 one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Once again... Not mine T.T

**AN:** This has been keeping me awake all night. It somehow made me feel uneasy if I didn't write it. I wanted to post it before Christmas too =3 so here it is~ A YamaGoku Christmas ^^ Here's wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New year =D

**Warning:** Fic contains Shonen-ai, please navigate away if you dislike BL. You have been warned!

* * *

Yamamoto tapped his fingers on the table. It's Christmas Eve and everyone was at the Vongola Tenth household, namely Tsuna's house, celebrating the evening until Christmas. Everyone was enjoying the evening except one particular person. Everyone was there except one particular Storm Guardian.

Something was off... Something was definitely off. When it came to Tsuna, the dynamite expert would kill himself to be there on time, maybe earlier, but it has already been an hour since the party started and there was still no sign of the silver-haired bomber.

Yamamoto felt uneasy. Did Gokudera really want to avoid him that much that he's willing to sacrifice spending time with his beloved Vongola Tenth? He hadn't really recalled doing anything to the young bomber or saying anything to upset him either. Or maybe he did... He just hasn't figured it out yet. And that left him pondering for two whole weeks; trying to figure out what the hell did he say/do that would make the Italian avoid him for two WHOLE weeks.

Not really used to thinking, all he could recall before Gokudera started avoiding him was that he said, "I'm really looking forward to spending this Christmas with you. It's our first Christmas together." Up to that point, there was nothing particularly strange at all. But then the next day, Gokudera started to decline his date invitations, his calls and they've hardly even seen each other in two weeks. The only few times that his cell phone managed to get through only ended up being hung up by the Italian after saying, "I'm busy." This was frustrating.

He ruffled his hair and refused to think further. His thoughts lead him nowhere. He stood up and excused himself to go home. He apologized to the young mafia boss, but he didn't feel like staying at all, of course, he didn't let Tsuna know that. It would worry the little brunette and the young mafia boss already has a hard enough time.

Walking silently along the streets, the stores were closed for the evening and it was really quiet. He somehow enjoyed the walk home as it calmed him a little.

By the time he reached home, there was a note stuck to his house door.

'Takeshi, I'm going to the next town with your uncle for a few drinks. Go ahead and sleep first. Love, Dad.'

Yamamoto heaved a sigh. Unlocking the door, he went inside and closed it behind him. Flopping down on the couch with an arm over his head, he picked up his cell phone and looked at the screen. There was nothing... 48 missed calls and 26 messages and Gokudera didn't reply or answer any of it. He felt himself sink into darkness. Maybe it was a sign... To tell him that it was over between them... He felt sappy...

* * *

God-knows-how-long later, there was a bang on the door. The swordsman had unconsciously fallen asleep and woke up with a start. He dragged his sleepy self, though more depressed than tired, to the door.

"Yes, who is it?" He said while opening the door, only to be answered with deafening yells.

"Yamamoto! You baseball idiot! What the hell are you doing here when you're supposed to be at the Tenth's house!?" A panting Gokudera yelled at his face. Yamamoto stood there dumbfounded.

The tinier figure had both his hands on his knees and was panting heavily. This told him that the Italian ran here.

"Gokudera... What are you...? I mean, where did you come from?" Was all Yamamoto could manage after wondering for so long where the Italian disappeared to, and here he was, back all of a sudden. He really didn't know what he wanted to ask anymore.

"I came here to get you... You idiot..." He said between breaths. "The Tenth said you left half and hour before I got there..."

Yamamoto's brain wasn't quite functioning right now. "Come in, you'll catch a cold out here." He offered and the Italian followed him in.

"I thought... I thought you were avoiding me... and well, I guess I didn't feel like celebrating if you're not there..." He started slowly, scratching his head once the door closed behind them.

Gokudera took a deep breath and straighten himself, glaring at the other. "You listen to me, you idiot. The Tenth went to all ways to get this party ready for all of us, and you are going back there with me, right now!" He managed to snap.

The Rain Guardian just stared blankly back at the Italian. That didn't really answer his question and he was resisting the temptation to pinch himself to see if he were dreaming.

Gokudera sighed. "Here," he pushed a bright green parcel wrapped in a red ribbon towards the swordsman. Yamamoto stared at it... "Take it!" Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's hand and put the parcel in it.

"Merry Christmas..." He said, voice trailing off, as he looked away. A slight blush was visible across his cheek.

Yamamoto smiled and hastily undid the parcel. Holding out a new jersey, he remembered seeing it somewhere before. Digging past his memories, he remembered that two weeks ago, when he and Gokudera were strolling around town, he was looking at them in front of a store.

He turned to Gokudera, who still refused to look at him.

"That damned old man wanted to give me the paycheck after Christmas..." Gokudera started slowly. "So, I ran a little late..." He voice gradually trailed off into nothingness and hung his head as he felt his face turn into a tomato.

Yamamoto finally snapped out of his blank stare and chuckled.

"What's so funny? You baseball idiot... I'm leaving!"

Before he could get his hands on the door, Yamamoto caught him by his chin and turned the latter to face him as he planted a loving kiss onto the Italian's frozen lips, pinning him to the nearest wall at the same time.

"Thank you, Gokudera," his voice soft and husky. The other just nodded slightly, avoiding the intense gaze of the swordsman.

"But please don't do this anymore." This caught his attention and he turned to look at the swordsman, a little shocked, but somewhat hurt.

The Rain Guardian noticed the change in the tinier male's expression, quickly placed a hand of the pale face, caressing it. "Don't get me wrong, Gokudera. I love it that you would go through this much for me, but if you're going to leave me aside for this purpose even for one minute, then I'd much rather have you beside me more than anything else."

The tinier male was at a loss of words and decided to just nod, and then look away. Yamamoto let out another light chuckle. _If you could see just how adorable you look right now..._

He backed away slightly and Gokudera was allowed movement again.

"But you know, instead of going through all this trouble, you could've gotten me something simpler." Yamamoto scratched his head, with a mischievous smile.

The other just stared at him, puzzled.

"You could just lie down in my bed and we'll call it a present there." He grinned cheekily.

This earned him a smack across the face from the dynamite expert.

"Don't get too cocky, you perverted bastard," his voice deadly.

"Ouch... That hurt..." The baseball player rubbed his cheek, but that cheeky grin was still there. Gokudera narrowed his eyes.

"Well then, shall I give you my Christmas present as well?" Yamamoto moved closer to the tinier male, smiling and with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Gokudera understood perfectly well, but before he could make a break for it, Yamamoto caught his wrists and pinned him to the wall once again.

"Let go, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera struggled as Yamamoto started trailing kisses down his neck. "This isn't a Christmas gift! It's rape!"

"Don't worry, Gokudera." Yamamoto whispered against the Italian's ear, causing the latter to flinch. "I'll give you the gift of joy."

Merry Christmas~

FINISHED!

* * *

Now I feel cheesy... lol reviews? I'll love you forever~ x))

Thanks for reading~ ^^ and Merry Christmas~


End file.
